leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Appendix:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon opening quiz
In the games, the game starts with a small personality test. This will involve a random question from 8 out of 14 categories, with each category leaning towards a particular personality type. Once the has been asked the full eight questions, he or she will be given a final question that simply asks for their gender. Once this has been answered, the results are all tallied and his or her final personality and resulting Pokémon is determined. The player will then be given a Pokémon relating to the personality type that he or she scored highest in. In the event of a tie between multiple personality types, one will be chosen randomly out of those the test-taker scored highest in. Finally, the player's choice of gender dictates which of two Pokémon he or she will get for that personality. Note that this gives a choice of 16 possible Pokémon, with 6 of them unique to a particular gender. Cyndaquil, Machop and Meowth are only available to males, while Chikorita, Eevee and Skitty are only available to females. Once the player's Pokémon has been chosen, he or she will be given a choice of partner. The available partners are: *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Chikorita *Cyndaquil *Totodile *Treecko *Torchic *Mudkip *Pikachu The player is unable to choose a partner that matches the type of your his or her own Pokémon. Hence, Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Treecko cannot choose a partner; Charmander, Cyndaquil and Torchic cannot choose a partner; and Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip and Psyduck cannot choose a partner. Furthermore, if the player gets Pikachu as a result of the personality test, he or she cannot also choose Pikachu as your partner. Strategy For the test-taker to get a particular Pokémon, he/she should keep the following in mind: * Six of the sixteen possible Pokémon are available to one gender only - they will not be possible to get if the wrong gender is picked. * The personality of the intended Pokémon should be noted. The test-taker should always answer questions that increase that personality trait. * When asked a question that doesn't have an answer for the player's chosen personality, the player should pick answers that increase traits that they haven't answered for yet and have low increases. It's often better to answer a question with something that increases a bunch of traits by 1 instead of an answer that increases a single trait by two or even three. If the chosen trait is increased high enough and the rest are kept below that, then the chosen Pokémon will be obtained. There is some luck involved with which questions will be asked, however. The Questions The test-taker will only be asked one question out of any Category chosen, unless his/her answer to a question deliberately redirects the test-taker to another question within that category. The test-taker will also only be asked questions from 8 Categories maximum before he/she is given the final question to determine the test-taker's gender. Category #01 - Hardy Question #1: A test is coming up. How do you study for it? :Answers: *Study hard. +2 Hardy *At the last second. +2 Relaxed *Ignore it and play. +2 Impish Question #2: Can you focus on something you like? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Hardy, +1 Docile *No. +2 Quirky Question #3:When the going gets tough, do you get going? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Hardy, +2 Brave *No. +2 Sassy, +2 Quirky Question #4: There is a bucket. If you put water in it, how high will you fill it? :Answers: *Full. +2 Hardy *Half. +2 Calm *A little. +2 Quirky Category #02 - Docile Question #1: You are offered a choice of two gifts. Which one will you take? :Answers: *Big box. +2 Docile, +1 Naive *Small box. +2 Timid, +1 Calm Question #2: You broke a rotten egg in your room! What will you do? :Answers: *Open a window right away. +2 Docile, +1 Hasty *Take a sniff first. +2 Naive, +1 Relaxed Question #3: A friend brought over something you'd forgotten. How do you thank your friend? :Answers: *Say thank you regularly. +2 Docile *Say thanks with a joke. +1 Naive, +1 Lonely *Say thanks, but be cool. +2 Sassy Question #4: There is a wallet at the side of a road. :Answers: *Turn it in to the police! +2 Docile *Yay! Yay! +2 Naive *Is anyone watching...? +2 Impish Category #03 - Brave Question #1: You're going bungee jumping for the first time. Since it's scary, you decide to test the jump with a doll... And the bungee cord snaps! Will you still try to make a jump anyway? :Answers: *Yes. +3 Brave, +1 Impish *No. +2 Docile, +1 Timid Question #2: There is an alien invasion! What will you do? :Answers: *Fight. Do Question #2b *Run. +2 Timid *Ignore it. +2 Relaxed Question #2b: You valiantly fight the aliens... But, you are defeated... An alien says to you... "YOU HAVE IMPRESSED US. IT WAS A PLEASURE TO SEE. JOIN US, AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD." What will you do? :Answers: *Rule with the aliens. +1 Sassy, +1 Relaxed *Refuse. +4 Brave Question #3: There is a scream from behind a door! How will you react? :Answers: *Yank open the door. +1 Hardy, +2 Brave *Scream in unison. +2 Naive Question #4: A delinquent is hassling a girl on a busy city street! What will you do? :Answers: *Help without hesitation. +3 Brave *Help, even if scared. +2 Hardy, +2 Brave *Call the police. +1 Docile, +1 Timid, +1 Relaxed *Do nothing out of fear. +2 Timid Category #04 - Jolly Question #1: Are you a cheerful personality? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Jolly, +1 Naive *No. +1 Sassy, +1 Quirky Question #2: Do you like to noisily enjoy yourself with others? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Jolly, +1 Lonely *No. +1 Timid Question #3: It's the summer holidays! Where would you like to go? :Answers: *The beach! +2 Jolly *Spas. +2 Calm *Anywhere. +2 Quirky Question #4: A foreign person has started up a conversation with you. To be honest, you don't have a clue what this fellow is saying. How do you reply? :Answers: *Haha! Yes. Very funny! +3 Jolly *Um... Could you say that again? +2 Hardy *Right... Well, I gotta go. +2 Timid Category #05 - Impish Question #1: Have you ever made a pitfall trap? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Impish, +1 Lonely *No. +2 Calm Question #2: Do you like pranks? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Impish *No. +1 Docile, +1 Relaxed Question #3: Are there many things that you would like to do? :Answers: *Yes. +1 Hardy, +2 Impish *No. +1 Sassy, +2 Quirky Question #4: Your friend is being bullied! What do you do? :Answers: *Face up to the bully. +3 Brave *Caution the bully from afar. +2 Timid *Heckle the bully from behind. +2 Impish Category #06 - Naive Question #1: Do you like groan-inducing puns? :Answers: *Love them! +1 Impish, +3 Naive *A little. +2 Jolly *Spare me. +2 Sassy Question #2: Do you tend to laugh a lot? :Answers: *Yes. +1 Docile, +2 Naive *No. +2 Quirky Question #3: Do others often call you childish? :Answers: *Yes. +1 Jolly, +2 Naive *No. +2 Calm Question #4: Do you like to imagine things for your amusement? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Naive *No. +2 Hasty Category #07 - Timid Question #1: A human hand extends out of a toilet! What would you do? :Answers: *Scream and run. +2 Timid *Close the lid without a word. +1 Hardy, +2 Calm *Shake hands with it. +2 Brave, +1 Impish, +1 Naive Question #2: Grab any digit on your left hand with your right hand. Which digit did you grab? :Answers: *Thumb. +2 Timid *Index finger. +2 Hasty *Middle finger. +2 Jolly *Ring finger. +2 Sassy *Little finger. +2 Lonely Question #3: You are suddenly locked inside a pitch-black room! What do you do? :Answers: *Kick the door. +2 Timid *Cry. +2 Lonely *Clean it. +2 Impish, +1 Quirky Question #4: Can you go into a haunted house? :Answers: *No problem! +3 Brave *Uh... N-no... +2 Timid *With someone I like. +2 Sassy Category #08 - Hasty Question #1: You receive a gift! But you don't know what's in it. You're curious, so what do you do? :Answers: *Open it now. +2 Hasty *Open it later. +2 Calm *Get someone to open it. +2 Timid Question #2: You win a lottery! What do you do with the money? :Answers: *Spend it now. +2 Jolly, +1 Hasty *Save it. +1 Hardy, +1 Calm *Give it away. +2 Brave, +2 Quirky Question #3: You come across a treasure chest! What do you do? :Answers: *Open it right away! +2 Hasty *No... Could be a trap... +2 Timid *It's going to be empty... +2 Sassy Question #4: Your friend fails to show up for a meeting at the promised time. What do you do? :Answers: *Become irritated. +1 Docile, +2 Hasty *Wait patiently. +2 Relaxed *Get angry and bail. +3 Hasty Category #09 - Sassy Question #1: Your country's leader is in front of you. How do you speak to him or her? :Answers: *Speak calmly. +2 Hardy *Speak nervously. +2 Docile *WHATEVER!! +2 Sassy Question #2: Do others tell you to watch what you say? :Answers: *Yes. +1 Impish, +2 Sassy *No. +2 Calm Question #3: Do you think you are cool? Be honest. :Answers: Yes. +2 Sassy *No. +2 Relaxed Question #4: Can you sincerely thank someone when you feel grateful? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Docile, +1 Calm *No. +2 Sassy, +1 Quirky Category #10 - Calm Question #1: Do you occasionally consider yourself dull and overly cautious? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Calm, +1 Lonely *No. +2 Hardy Question #2: Do you dream of lounging around idly without much excitement? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Calm *No. +2 Impish Question #3: Do you like to fight? :Answers: *Yes. +1 Impish, +2 Timid *No. +2 Calm, +1 Lonely Question #4: Do you often yawn? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Calm, +1 Relaxed *No. +1 Hardy, +2 Hasty Category #11 - Relaxed Question #1: Are you often late for school or meetings? Answers: *Yes. +1 Sassy, +2 Relaxed *No. +2 Hardy, +1 Hasty Question #2: Do you get the feeling that you've slowed down lately? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Relaxed *No. +1 Impish, +2 Hasty Question #3: It is a pleasant day at the beach. How do you feel? :Answers: *This feels great! +2 Jolly *Snore... +2 Relaxed *I want to go home soon! +2 Hasty Question #4: Do you fall asleep without noticing? :Answers: *Yes. +1 Calm, +2 Relaxed *No. +2 Hardy Category #12 - Lonely Question #1: Do you feel lonesome when you are alone? :Answers: *Yes. +1 Timid, +2 Lonely *No. +2 Sassy Question #2: Do you hate to be the last person to leave class at the end of a school day? :Answers: *Yes. +1 Timid, +2 Lonely *No. +3 Brave, +1 Relaxed Question #3: What do you do with your room's light when you're going to bed at night? :Answers: *Leave it on. +1 Timid, +2 Lonely *Turn it off. +2 Calm Question #4: It's a weekend, but no one will play with you... What do you do? :Answers: *Go on a trip. +1 Jolly, +1 Lonely *Hang around vacantly. +1 Calm, +2 Relaxed *Huddle in a corner. +1 Timid, +3 Lonely Category #13 - Quirky Question #1: Do you sometimes run out of things to do all of a sudden? :Answers: *Yes. +2 Quirky *No. +2 Hardy Question #2: How quickly do you respond to an e-mail? :Answers: *Reply right away. +1 Hardy, +1 Hasty *May reply, may not. +2 Quirky *Too much trouble. +2 Sassy Question #3: There is a person you like... But there's no opportunity to get close. What do you do? :Answers: *Bravely declare my love. +1 Hardy, +3 Brave *Might say hello... +2 Quirky *Pull a prank to get attention. +2 Impish *Look from afar. +2 Timid Question #4: The road forks to the right and left. You are told there is a treasure on the right side. What do you do? :Answers: *Instantly go right. +2 Docile *It's a trap! Go left. +2 Sassy *Choose either side. +2 Quirky Category #14 - Miscellaneous Question #1: On vacation outings, you want to... :Answers: *Go alone. +1 Hasty, +1 Quirky *Go with others. +1 Jolly, +1 Lonely Question #2: It's the summer festival! Do you like carnivals? :Answers: *Love them! +2 Jolly *Don't care. +1 Sassy, +1 Quirky Question #3: Somebody calls you "weird but funny." How does that make you feel? :Answers: *Happy! +1 Naive, +1 Lonely *Not happy. +1 Hasty, +1 Sassy Final Question - Gender Question: Are you a boy or a girl? :Answers: *Boy. Male ♂ *Girl. Female ♀ After taking the test, the game will say a bit about what the test-taker described him/herself like. After describing, it will reveal the test-taker's Pokémon before letting the test-taker choose his/her partner. Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon